Chuck Finley
Introduction Charles Roderick Finley, formerly known as 'John Vaseniles '(in the MGGCU canon only), was once one of the MGG Crew's mightiest heroes. His nature lead him to help then-friend Luma Sandteats to attain his full abilities in an advance to Kingliness even though he knew the shockwave from this event would cause the destruction of the remnants of the MGG Crew's clustered headquarters. He would later find himself drifting along the endless roads of the planet, running into the Mighty Fixers and their leader, once an ally of Luma's and Chuck's turned into the mortal enemy of the now-king Luma. Though Chuck is currently traveling with this band of crusaders, his true motive is unknown, as he keeps his distance. His fate was originally thought to be tied to the path of the Divine angel, as one who follows and helps another angel with their ascension and keeps that angel's idea of "peace," but when this was revealed as Vesee's fate, his true nature came yet again into question. He shares parallels with the mysterious leader of the Gods of Victory from long ago. Story He was one of the heroes in most arcs. He first appeared in Chapter 34: The Sky Boy P, introduced as a new character to serve as comedy relief. Soon he became more relevant to the plot as he started to fight together with Nicholas Crocodile against Plork who was not believed to be evil at that time. After Plork's and Megaplork's defeat and with the death of Nicholas, all members separated from each and he became a pupil of Victor Viveiros as well as the best friend of Luam Sacred. That's when they decided to start the Love Conspiracy and attack Brad. He never wanted to harm him, but they knew it was needed as he believed Love was the right path. He would soon discover that was not the case. When the MGG Crew gathered again without any formal group or flags, he fought the evils of Resentment for a while, until he went to jail for a crime he did not commit involving the false murder of Megan. It was later revealed that it was an exquisite plan forged by the spirit of Victor Viveiros to test him before the ultimate battle against his son. During his stay in the Interplanetary Prison he trained hard, fueled by rage. According to several sources his Resentment level went from B to S, ultimately lowering to A+ class, making him currently one of the most powerful non-villain resentment sensitive characters alive. He also changed his name as suggested by his jail mate to leave his past behind. That's when he took the alias of Charles Finley. He's currently fighting alongside Brad and his gang, helping them out with unclear motives. Powers and abilities The power levels from Chuck may vary greatly. Trivia * The MGGCU version of Chuck Finley appears to be an amalgamation of Niles Crocodile and the classic Chuck Finley from the original MGG Comics, known together as "the Brothers McFags" during the Plork arc of the comic. This is referenced subtly in the first movie, when Vaseniles infiltrates the shopping mall using a crocodile mask spray painted after the colors of the gay pride flag.